


Wolfnap

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alone, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, Cuddling, Cute, Lacrosse, Liam is just tired, M/M, Sad theo, Sleep Walking, Sourwolf, The Grill, Theo is lonely, Thiam, insecure, lonely, morey, senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo Raeken is restarting his life by going back to school, having a job that pays the bills for his apartment. However, a mysterious figure stood outside of his loft building is enough to make Theo wonder if restarting is going to change anything. On top of that, there’s Liam Dunbar, who’s trying too hard to be Theo’s friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not to jinx anything but I’m back into writing and hopefully someone reads this.  
> UPDATE 20/01/2019 orphaning but my acc is thomasreader :)

A rock smacked onto Theo's bedroom window.

It didn't smash through but it still woke him up. With a jolt, he sat up and groaned. Glancing at his digital clock, the time was exactly 4 in the morning. He had his first day of senior year in a few hours, was this really happening?

If this is another one of Scott Mccall's pack in danger, he was not going to be happy.

Although, they never really needed him after he stopped behaving like a dick. He kept to himself, away from them, most of the time. They had found out Theo had been living in his truck and Derek offered him a place. It was a loft identical to Derek's. He decided he would go back to school and get a job.

He stood up and peered through the window. What the fuck?

It was just...a figure stood in the carpark. Was it a trap? This was the part where Theo takes the stairs to the first floor, when he lived on the second, to see who it was and then boom; kidnapped.

With common sense, he turned away and went back into bed. He waited five minutes, eyes open and staring into the darkness of his ceiling, if it was possible. 

At 4:05, he went back to his window. The figure was still there.

What would it want with Theo? Everyone that used to hate him, can now tolerate him. Enemies from other areas are dead. If this is a feud that was just about to begin with him, he didn't know why he had to be apart of it.

He went to sleep, despite the creepy figure.

 

The morning after, the first thing Theo Raeken did was look through the window. Most of the tension in his body dropped. The person was gone.

Thankfully, he woke up early, despite his disturbance in the night. He showered and got ready for the day. 

It had...been a while since he went to school. It was kind of embarrassing as well. Nobody at school, besides the ones in Scott's pack, knew his age. He was 19 and should've been at college but he was determined to do something with his life, now that Beacon Hills had calmed down.

Or had it? With the creepy figure stood outside his house.

He left the lofts and walked to his truck, clenching his jaw when he walked where the figure stood at 4am. He got inside the truck and put the key in the ignition. He never ate breakfast, despite his grumbling stomach.

When he was at school, he didn't feel the nostalgia he thought he was going to feel. For some reason, the silhouette of the person outside his loft hadn't left his mind. It was the first day of senior year, he couldn't be dealing with this.

Walking through the halls in his tight, black skinny jeans and grey sweatshirt, he passed Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt and Corey Bryant. Liam was the first one to make eye contact with Theo and he looked confused when he did. Theo gave him a nod, making his way over to reception.

He spoke to the lady at the reception and got his timetable. He had study hall first, which was probably just going to be an introduction to senior year. Great. Just because he chose to go back to school didn't mean he was going to enjoy it.

The bell rang and he walked to study hall. Students piled in, including himself, claiming a seat. He sat near the window, in the middle, although kind of regretted it because now all he was going to think about was that stupid, silhouette of a figure just-

"Theo?" a voice asked from behind him, snapping him out of his concerning thoughts.

He turned around. "Liam."

"I didn't know you were coming back to school now," Liam commented.

"Oh, I-I don't know...it gives me something to do when I'm not working," Theo replied.

"You're working now?"

Theo didn't get a chance to reply this time because Coach Finstock walked in.  Theo turned back around and faced the board.

-

After study hall, Theo walked out but Liam started walking with him. He remembered when they argued before saving each other. They...spent a lot of time together during the Ghost Riders and Anuk-ite. To survive, obviously, but before he couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was more to him.

"So where do you work?" Liam asked.

"Just at the grill," Theo answered and Liam nodded.

"I've never been," Liam said. 

Theo stopped and pulled out his timetable. Liam stopped as well.

Theo wasn't quite sure why Liam was making conversation with him, but he didn't want to be rude. "What, to the grill? Basically, the heart of Beacon Hills?"

"Does Beacon Hills even have a heart?" Liam asked and chuckled. "I have physics, I gotta go."

Theo looked up from his timetable. "I have it too."

It was weird how they walked together and talked about random things. But Theo had to remember: Liam was pure. Despite everything they've been through, despite Liam's anger, he was soft, welcoming. For him to even talk to Theo, let alone forgive him, showed how accepting Liam was.

When they got into the classroom, Liam saw Mason in the class. He waved and sat next to him. Great, now Theo was alone. Liam and Mason waved Theo over and gestured to the seat in front of them. Theo gave them a small smile, that still showed he was grateful, and sat next to them. 

"Right!" the teacher exclaimed. "To start off the year, we are going to be learning about the physics behind shadows!"

This day was...clearly getting better.

 

Theo rolled his eyes, but he still felt panicked. Why did he feel so scared? It was kind of pathetic, he was supposed to be fearless. At least, that was what the Dread Doctors thought. 

"Theo, you reek of anxiety," Liam whispered, behind him.

"I-I don't," Theo stuttered and tried to pay attention to the class.

"You're lying," Liam stated, already detected the loud thump in Theo's chest.

 

The school day went on, without Liam in any of his other classes. But who knows, they might have a different class together, but didn't have it on this first day.

Theo didn't get lunch, because he didn't want to sit alone. He went to the library and just went over some things he did in class. Yes, he was sitting alone at the library but at least it was considered normal. Sounded stupid and pointless, but he didn't want to be seen alone all the time.

The cafeteria was a place where friendship groups could finally sit together after having classes apart. Theo didn't have any of that. He couldn't sit with Liam and his friends, he knew they didn't want to be friendly with him.

He went to his loft when school finished and had the rest of his evening alone, as usual.

-

 

"Holy shit," Theo breathed, back to the window and eyes shut.

It was back. They were back. The person from last night.

A silhouette of a skinny figure, just looking straight towards the lofts. They didn't throw a rock that time. 

Theo couldn't sleep; he wasn't tired. When it was 2am, that was when he could hear another heartbeat. From outside.

This wasn't him. He wasn't going to play the scared act. It was time to man up. 

Yes, he was totally contradicting himself from the night before, but curiousity got the best of him.

Theo put on the nearest clothes he could find and then a pair of shoes. He dashed down the stairs and slowly, stepped out of the loft.

But he didn't expect it to be who it was.

"Liam?" Theo asked, shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like the concept of this fic so far. Also, please ignore typos if there are any; I don’t have my laptop right now so I used my phone.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Liam didn't respond, although his eyes were open, staring straight at Theo. 

"Oh my god," Theo whispered, to himself. 

Liam was sleepwalking.

"Li-" Theo paused when Liam turned around and began walking away. 

"Liam!" he yelled, running out of the doors and catching up with him. He got in front of Liam and shook his shoulders. 

Liam stood like a robot, eyes forward and hands by his sides. 

"Wake up!"

It wasn't working. Maybe shaking Liam wasn't the right idea. It could’ve startled him. But wasn't that what Liam needed, in order to wake him up?

Theo went behind Liam, turned him in the direction of the lofts and let go when Liam started walking. Theo followed, turning Liam around the corners and towards the elevator. 

"That's it, there we go," Theo whispered, more to keep himself sane. He was praying, begging, Derek Hale wouldn't hear this from the top floor, so Theo went with Liam in the elevator.

He pressed the button for his floor and within seconds, they were there. Liam walked forwards and Theo guided him to his loft.

Unlocking the door, Theo let Liam go in, directing him into his bed. He pulled off Liam's shoes and lay him down. 

Theo let out a big breath. Liam still had his eyes open.

Theo turned on his phone and immediately searched up "how to wake up a sleepwalker". This better be good.

He found an article that seemed legit, so he read carefully, whilst also keeping his eyes on Liam.

_Step 1:  
Return he/she into their bed. _

Done. Although it wasn't Liam's bed, it was Theo's — it as still a bed.

_Step 2:  
Don't touch the sleepwalker too much._

Well, he did direct and guide him. But not too much.

_Step 3:  
Use loud noises, such as clapping, to wake he/she up._

Liam was totally going to freak out if woke up. When he woke up. Theo started to imagine it: Liam would call him evil or he would call Theo creepy. 

How the hell was Theo going to do this without waking Hale up? 

He stepped back and brought his hands together into an echoing clap. Then three more times, but louder.

Of course, it didn't work. Liam looked like he was hypnotised. Theo knew there was one thing that would actually wake him up. And Derek.

A loud, menacing roar.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't make so much noise that Derek would storm up to his loft, break the door down and ask him what the hell Theo thinks he's doing with Scott's beta.

Maybe...pain? Like not sawing his arm off pain, just temporary. Like a less painful vampire bite.

That was it. A bite.

Not a full on werewolf bite, just a small human one. He didn't though where though...which place on the body drew blood the easiest?

There's the eyelid, which was terrifying to even think about. The neck, which was too sexual. And...the lips. Biting someone's lip wasn't that sexual, right?

Who was he kidding? It really was.

It's not like Theo was seducing Liam. In a time of need, you've got to do anything to save someone. From potential sleep paralysis.

With hesitation, Theo kneeled down and leant in. He took Liam's bottom lip between his teeth and he bit down. Really hard.

"Agh!" Liam screamed, sitting up. Theo was about to let out a sigh of relief, but he knew he'd have to deal with an explanation. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Liam shouted, loudly.

Theo put his hand over Liam's sore mouth. "Shut the fuck up," he whispered. So not subtle or calming; Theo needed to work on that.

Liam's looked animated, his eyes moving from left to right in panic. With a strong arm, he pulled Theo's hand off and tackled him to the ground. "Listen here, you little shit, what did you do?"

"Shut! Up!" Theo said, through clenched teeth. "Derek Hale is living up there and I knew I couldn't keep you quiet even if I tried."

Liam pushed Theo's shoulders into the ground even harder. "Keep me quiet? Oh my god, is that why I was unconscious? Did you-"

"No! God, no," Theo said, with the steadiest heartbeat that Liam thankfully believed. "Liam, you were sleepwalking."

The grip on Theo loosened and Liam looked confused. "What? Dude, you were biting my lip!”

"Can you get off of me, so I can explain please?"

Liam did, with hesitation. They both sat on the floor.

Theo ran a hand through his hair. "Yesterday, at 4am, you threw a stone at my window. It woke me up and well, you were stood there, Liam. Like it was a simulation."

"Then at school, I was so worried because I just...had this feeling that whoever it was, was around me. And you were."

"Please," Theo continued. "You have to believe me."

"I...I ended up in my bed yesterday, but with clothes on. I don't sleep in my clothes, Theo," Liam explained. “But why did you bite my lip?”

“I had to find some way to get you to wake up without it being loud and that plan is totally butchered, considering you just screamed your head off.”

“So I wouldn’t wake up?” Liam asked. “That’s insane.”

Theo nodded and looked down. They sat in silence for a few seconds. 

It was surreal. Theo did the right thing, at least, he thought he did. Apart of him thought it was weird he helped Liam, but that was probably his conscience.

“Do you know why you sleepwalked?” Theo asked.

“Uh...genetics? I don’t know. None of my family ever mentioned sleepwalking, but it probably hasn’t come up.”

“Then Liam,” Theo began, “We’ve got to tell your parents.”

Liam stood up and his eyes widened. “No. Absolutely not. We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You know they only just found out about...everything. If I tell them, they’ll probably just tell me it’s something to do with being a werewolf,” Liam explained, nervously.

“What if I come? I’ve never sleepwalked, let alone out of the house before. We need to find out,” Theo told him.

Liam looked like he was about to object, but ended up nodding. 

Thank god Liam didn’t ask why Theo cared. It wasn’t like Theo owed him anything. He saved Liam’s life, he saved his. They weren’t best friends, or friends really, but they weren’t just acquaintances. There was a connection that made Theo want to save Liam. 

“Do you...want to sleep here? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to sleep alone right now,” Theo advised.

“Uh,” Liam began, glancing at the time. “Okay, yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem. You can take the bed,” Theo offered.

Liam shook his head. “Oh, no, I can’t.”

“Just do it, Liam. You were walking the streets technically unconscious and vulnerable; it’s the least I can do.”

Liam sighed and nodded. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about what you think of this fic so far?

"Liam," Theo said, smacking his forehead. He did it a couple more times, until Liam groaned and began to wake up.

Liam's eyes opened and he winced. "It wasn't a dream."

"You dream about me?" Theo teased and Liam glared. "I take it you slept well then."

Liam shot up. "Shit, I have to get home. What time is it?"

Theo sighed at Liam's urge to already leave. Theo knew he had to, but still. 

Still what?

"Easy there, babywolf. It's only 6," said Theo. The nickname felt simple on his lips, yet seemed like it had been there forever.

"Only 6? It's unbelievably early," Liam said. "Theo, you look like shit. How many hours of sleep did you get?"

Theo chuckled at Liam's honesty. The whole night, after he "rescued" Liam, he'd stayed awake incase Liam would sleepwalk again. Or wake up in the middle of the night and start crying. Theo didn't know how he'd deal with that; a lot of people didn't think he was a very comforting person. He didn't know what to think because he never really had anyone to truly comfort.

"None," he answered and Liam raised his eyebrows.

"You're insane. I hope that wasn't because of me, by the way," Liam told him.

"Of course not," Theo lied and shook his head. Well, he didn't want Liam to think he was weird, did he? And the reason he cared about what Liam thought, is because Theo was trying to be (the silhouette of) a decent person that didn't loose people's newfound trust for him. "Is it a good idea for you to go home right now?"

Liam nodded, like it was obvious. "Well, yeah. My parents see me every morning."

"You could say you left early," Theo suggested.

"They'd never believe that, it's me we’re talking about,” Liam replied. "Why don't you think I should go?"

"They'd ask where you've been all night, which will result in you telling them and they'd have to find out whilst they're angry. That means that they won't exactly empathise when you tell them," Theo explained.

"Why don't you come with me then?"

-

"Right, through here," Liam whispered, pulling the slightly ajar window so it's fully open. He put his leg in, gripping onto the window pane and landing in his bedroom. "Need a hand?"

"I got it," Theo replied, although he really didn't because he ended up tripping over and banging his head on the floor, landing on his backside. 

Liam laughed, because he had never seen Theo make a mistake with something like that. It was so weird to see him trip up, no pun intended, it was so human. "Oh my god, that was excellent."

His laughing stopped when he heard a cough from behind the two of them though. They both immediately stood up, coming face-to-face with Liam's parents. 

"Uh, hey..." Liam greeted, ever so awkwardly.

"What the hell are you doing?" his mother, Jenna Geyer asked, with intrusiveness and worry. Now Theo knew where Liam got it from. 

"Mom, dad, I-" Liam started, with a sad tone. Theo heard Liam's heartbeat go steady and that made him presume Liam was going to tell them about what exactly happened the night before.

"I was actually going to collect things for our science project from Liam, I told him to meet me out front. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Geyer," Theo lied straight through his teeth, heartbeat steady even though Liam's parents were not werewolves. It was something he learnt to do over the years, considering his whole life used to be a lie,!so now when he lied it was always steady.

Theo felt Liam's eyes on him, skeptical and wary. But Liam nodded after Theo finished. "We didn't want to wake you, but you're up earlier today so I guess that's good."

"Okay, that's okay. Just, use the front door," Liam's dad replied, facing Theo on the last sentence. "And it's Dr Geyer, you are?"

"O-oh, Theo Raeken." Theo held out a hand between the two parents and they acknowledged it, but didn't shake it.

"Right, I'll leave you to it. Don't be late for school," Jenna said to Liam, before the two parents walked out.

Theo and Liam let out overdramatic breaths of relief. "You saved me. But that was not the plan."

"Decided against it in the end. Remember what I said, Liam: tell them when they're not angry," Theo reminded, although his lips slightly turned up at what Liam said. "Also, your parents don't like me much."

"I'm sorry about them," Liam replied. "And I don't think it's that, I think they were just startled."

"Maybe," Theo said, unconvinced.

"Right, well, I have to get ready for school. Do you wanna maybe go with me?" Liam asked, shocking Theo.

Theo didn't know if this was some kind of trick but he wanted to agree. That was, until he realised- "I would, but I don't have my things. Sorry."

Surprisingly, Liam seemed disappointed. "No, I get it. But I'll see you there?"

"Right," Theo replied and nodded.

"Oh and Theo?" Liam said, as Theo began to walk towards Liam's bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Theo gave him a polite, closed-mouth smile and a nod. "Bye."

He heard Liam's small goodbye, before he walked down the stairs and out of Liam's house.

-

Theo didn't actually see Liam at school; he didn't have any classes with him that day. At lunch, Theo was about to head back up to the library again, until Liam stopped him in the hallway.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?" asked Liam, surprisingly Theo for what felt like the tenth time. Why was Liam being so...sincere? By "us" Theo knew he meant Corey and Mason, although they weren't anywhere to be seen with Liam at that moment.

"Uh..." Theo was about to decline, but he figured why not. "Sure."

He followed Liam into the cafeteria, which was loud and busy full of groups of students. They sat at a table near the vending machine and Corey and Mason froze. 

"Theo agreed to sit with us, don't we just feel honoured?" Liam joked, but the other two did not say a word. 

"Liam..." Mason trailed off.

"A word," Corey demanded, standing up and expecting Liam and Mason to follow, which they did. The three of them stood at the entrance, leaving Theo alone and waiting.

Of course Theo would "eavesdrop", although it was inevitable for him not to. 

"Why?" Corey first asked.

"What?" Liam replied, defensively.

"Why are you so friendly with Raeken?" pushed Mason, intrusively.

"Come on, guys," Liam began, sounding fed-up. "You know Theo's alright now."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we all have to be besties," Corey snapped.

"You can't control who I talk to," Liam said.

"True, but what's the catch?" Corey queried. "Why are you being so nice to him?"

"He's been nice to me," Liam answered, truthfully. "He's helped me with things you wouldn't understand and he's been kind, for the better."

"What has he helped you with?"

Liam's heart was beating rapidly. "I...I can't tell you."

"Liam, we love you but Theo isn't the right person to hang around," Mason told him.

"I-I'm just welcoming him, why do you even-"

Liam stopped speaking when he heard Theo stand up. He pushed past random people and gave Liam one last glance before stepping out of the cafeteria and towards the school doors.

"Theo!" Liam yelled, running after him. Theo didn't stop, walking out of the school doors and going to his car.

"Theo, you know what they said wasn't true," Liam told him. "We're not even...we're not even friends. You helped me and I'm thankful for that."

Theo fired back immediately. "So why are you being nice to me then if we're not friends? Don't treat me like something you repay or a charity case, Liam. Just accept my act of kindness, and don't think you owe me, because you won't be getting it again."

With that, Theo got into his car and slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done a lot of research on sleepwalking and how to prevent or stop it thanks to the NHS but I would rather not put the exact medicine name here. Mostly because there is no exact one, but even if the name were in the story, it would hardly matter.  
> Also please tell me what you think, comments are my favourite thing.

Theo's stomach grumbled loudly as he took two plates of food from the chef, carefully walking over to the couple's table. "Here you go," he attempted to say in a nice tone but instead it came out as a moody mumble.

They thanked him and he walked away, sighing as he had no customers to serve at the time. His eyes skimmed The Grill, incase there were any he hadn't served yet, and there was one. In the back corner, sat Liam Dunbar, patiently waiting. Theo sighed with annoyance, as he unavoidably breathed Liam's scent in.

"You didn't see me come in," Liam stated, as soon as Theo was stood above him.

"My attention can't always be on you," Theo said and it sounded like there was deeper meaning to that sentence, but he, himself, wasn't so sure what it meant.

"Look, Theo-"

"What would you like to order?" Theo asked, interrupting Liam because he didn't want to deal with him right then and there.

Honestly, why did he even bother? If this was what kindness was, he didn't want to do it anymore. He wasn't expecting everyone to be at his feet every time he did something remotely nice — of course not — but couldn't he ever be appreciated?

Apparently no one believed in true redemption in this town.

"Listen-"

"Either order or leave," Theo said, with a harsh tone.

Liam sighed. "Two coffees and a slice of chocolate cake, please."

Theo remembered the orders and walked away, not bothering to write them down. He poured the two cups of coffee and set the cake on a plate. He turned his head and saw Liam was staring intently at him, or his back.

He walked back over slowly, steadying the drinks and plate in his hands. He set them down on the table and Liam stopped him.

"Won't you sit?" he asked.

Theo shook his head. "I can't, I have...I have work to do."

"There are no other customers right now. I'll make it quick," Liam assured.

Theo's shoulders were still tense but he sat down anyway. Liam pushed the mug of coffee in Theo's direction, being careful so it didn't spill, whilst the cake remained untouched. "For you."

"You seriously ordered me a coffee?" Theo asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Theo, it's quite literally a drink, take it," Liam ordered and Theo brought the cup up to his lips. He felt it was too hot and it burnt his tongue. "Careful."

"Why are you even here anyway?" Theo asked, setting the cup down.

"I told you I had never been here..." Liam trailed off when he saw Theo's glare. "Okay, fine. I wanted to apologise."

"I don't need you to."

"No, but I want to," Liam repeated. "Please, hear me out."

Theo didn't reply and Liam continued. "I don't think you're a charity case and I'm sorry Mason and Corey said those things about you. But like I said, they can't control who I talk to. When I said we weren't friends, I only said it because I didn't think you thought we were friends either. But maybe we can be now?"

"Why does it sound like you think your friendship is this amazing thing that only a few people can have?"

"Uh, 'cause it is," Liam answered, with a "duh" tone but in a joking way.

"Well...maybe I overreacted. But what is the point in kindness if no one wants it?" Theo questioned, not expecting an answer. "I should just give up."

"No, trust me, you don't want to do that. I'm not even saying this for me, or anyone else. If you go back to who you used to be, you'll be alone again," Liam explained.

Theo felt himself frown, but deadpanned, "perhaps I already am."

He heard Liam's heartbeat slow down. "Well, you've got me, your _friend_."

Theo smiled, still closed-mouth.

-

A couple days after, Theo met Liam at his house and there they stood in front of Liam's parents. 

"What is he doing here?" Jenna asked.

"Be nice, he's my friend," Liam warned and Theo felt uncomfortable, but grateful Liam defended him. "I have something to tell you."

"Don't tell me you two are..." Liam's step-dad trailed off, gesturing towards the two boys. 

"What? No!" Liam exclaimed, sounding a bit embarrassed. Somewhere in Theo's heart, there was a weird, tickly feeling when Dr Geyer assumed they were together. "Actually, mom, this is for you: did you ever sleep walk?"

She looked like she was thinking. "Uh...no, I didn't. Why?"

"Because...I've been doing it. And I don't know if this is genetics from you, or my actual dad-"

"Stop, Liam. You don't even know your father, let alone if he sleep walked," she scolded.

“But do you?” Liam asked.

Theo felt this moment was tense, but not at all his business. He looked down and waited for Jenna’s response.

“Well, did he?” 

It took her a few seconds, but she gave a nod. “Liam, if you’re...sleep walking I don’t think it’s-”

“It’s not a werewolf thing,” Liam interrupted. This was where Theo came in. “He’s a werewolf. Never sleepwalked before. I’m scared I’ll go out of the house and end up somewhere crazy.”

Dr Geyer sighed. “I guess we’ll have to get you on some medication. Be safe, okay? Go to bed early tonight, we’ll be checking.”

Liam nodded and they walked away. Liam turned to Theo. “Thanks, that went well.”

“I guess. How do you feel about taking pills for it?” Theo asked.

Liam shrugged. “I honestly don’t know if it’ll be any use. You’ve seen me sleepwalking twice and either I haven’t done it before that or I have. I don’t want to find out.”

“Yeah,” Theo agreed. “Take them incase.”

“I will. So what are you doing for the rest of your weekend?”

Theo thought about what he had done already. “Went to work today and now I’m free. Until Tuesday, but I’ll probably catch up on some homework.”

“Dude, you already have homework?” asked Liam, raising his eyebrow.

“Not that much but-”

“I never thought you’d be the good student.” Liam chuckled.

“I never thought you’d be the bad student.” And it was true. When Theo had seen Liam in school for the first time, Liam didn’t see him. His face was glowing and smiling as Mason, Corey and got to their next class on time. Liam had his books in his hands and the neatest hair. Also, he was Scott McCall’s beta. Scott had skipped school a lot, so had Liam, but if you’re in that pack you’ve basically got to look forward to school. Unless you’re Malia Tate.

“Well, I’m not. I do eventually get my homework in on time, but don’t you want to loosen up?” Liam asked.

“Doing what?”

“I feel like I should take you clothes shopping. Not that your clothes are ugly, they’re just repetitive.”

“You are not doing that,” Theo warned.

“I am. Do you really want to be inside on a beautiful day like this?”

It was dull outside and Theo gave Liam a look.

“Ugh, please!” Liam begged.

“Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shawn Mendes’ new third album + writing Thiam is amazing. Sorry for the wait with this chapter. I have proofread, but excuse any typos — I prefer to write on my phone.

"I don't think this is for me," Theo told Liam, as harsh fabric scratched his skin. The colour almost blinded him; a neon yellow with stripes of neon green.

"Yeah, stripes aren't really for you," Liam attempted to agree, tilting his head and nodding.

"I don't think it's just the stripes," Theo mumbled, shutting the curtain in the changing room. 

The store they were in was cheaper than the ones they were going to go to later. The clothes were also...exceptionally ugly, at least the ones Liam had picked. Theo caught on that Liam was not choosing unattractive clothing because he genuinely thought it was stylish, but because he found Theo in horrendous outfits entertaining.

Liam chucked the next outfit over, when Theo announced he was ready. No one else was in the changing rooms, which was good because they didn't have to hear how weird the two of them were.

"You know, Liam," Theo said, lifting the new t-shirt over his head. "I always thought girls had so much more fun when clothes shopping."

"What, trying on things you want rather than what you need?" Liam simplified.

"Well, I wouldn't say I want any of these," Theo joked, even though he was deeply serious. The last item to go over his crop top and incredibly tight jeans was a red fur coat. He opened the curtain.

"Why are you stood like you need a shit?" Liam asked and Theo laughed. "You want to go and actually buy something from other stores now?"

"Can we go eat something first?" Theo said; his stomach had been grumbling. 

Liam nodded and before they knew it, they were at a sushi place. Liam had eaten cheap sushi before but never at a restaurant. Theo hadn't had it at all, unsurprisingly. He had a lot of food to try.

"I'm sorry," Theo began, when he saw the large amounts of fish on top of rice, rolled up with seaweed and in many more forms. "But I have no idea how to use chopsticks."

"There's a fork here," Liam informed and gestured to where the two forks lay, next to the soy sauce. 

"No, that's embarrassing," Theo wined and Liam rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you care about what people think about you eating?"

Theo mockingly looked offended. "I'll have you know I'm a very self-conscious eater."

Liam lightly sighed and picked up a piece of nigiri sushi (the one with salmon on top of the rice) with his chopsticks and carefully placed it in Theo's hand, making sure Theo's grip was on the chopsticks. 

Theo gave him a wary look and brought it up to his mouth, but before it could touch his lips, it fell to the table. "Fuck," he muttered, checking behind him to see if anyone saw that. The sushi rice thankfully stayed together but the salmon came off. 

Liam picked up the rice and salmon with his hands and put it back together. He looked at the food for a second and figured that since it was in his hand already, Theo might as well have had it like that. Liam brought his hand up to Theo's mouth and he gave Liam a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Since you're incapable of feeding yourself," Liam murmured, his careful eyes only on Theo's smooth lips. "Open up."

Theo's mouth opened and Liam fed him, his fingers brushing Theo's lips as he took a bite. He didn't know if it was a moment, but Theo no longer felt like he was being watched or judged by anyone, even though he was quite literally being fed his food.

Strange how Liam did that without hesitation.

-

After eating, the two went to a bit more of a fancier store and Liam was planning on coming out of the shop with some things for Theo.

"What about this one?" Liam asked, pulling a blue dress shirt off the rack and showing it to Theo.

"I don't know, blue isn't my colour," Theo answered, coming up with a quick excuse.

"I thought you're supposed to say that kind of stuff with neon green, yellow and any other obnoxious colour like that. Everyone suits blue," Liam guaranteed and Theo gave him a look. "Let me pick something out."

He forgot how weird it was to be hanging out with Liam, but that was because he didn't feel weird at all. It felt natural and Theo felt content, even if they were at a busy shopping mall. It's about who you're with, not where you are or what you do.

Whatever, it was the sushi making him have these feelings.

Liam asked a salesperson dressed in a suit where the changing rooms were and he gestured to the far left of the store. It was fancy, with little light and luxurious curtains to shield spaced out changing rooms. "Go wait here."

Liam led Theo into a changing room and Theo waited patiently. The corners of his lips tilted up at the sound of Liam humming to himself. A few minutes later, Liam stepped into the empty changing room and in front of Theo's curtain. 

The younger boy had to stand on his tiptoes to pass the mystery clothing over. Theo retrieved it and saw they were so...dark. Not that he didn't like dark clothing.

When he was finished changing, Theo opened the curtains. Liam felt his eyes widen, quickly skimming over Theo’s body. He looked different. Simplistically, but a good different.

A black shirt buttoned up, except the first two buttons at the top, hugged his upper half with perfection. The matching tight, black jeans fit his skinny, but muscular legs in all the right places.

“I chose well,” Liam said and nodded.

 

Soon Theo changed back and they went to pay. But when the woman spoke the price, Theo freaked out. “Liam, I got this,” he told Liam, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

“I got there first,” Liam replied, turning back to the woman and handing her the money. Theo groaned, which made Liam smirk.

 

Stepping out of the store, Theo immediately started the scolding. “Why would you do that?”

He meant it. Why did Liam buy him the most expensive items of clothing Theo had ever tried on?

“It’s only $100,” Liam reassured, as if it was nothing. 

“$100 is a lot of money, Liam,” Theo informed. “Money that I have!”

“I know. I didn’t buy it for you because I thought you didn’t have the money,” Liam presumed that was what Theo was insinuating; he was correct. “Friends are supposed to buy each other things unexpectedly. And I may have treated you like shit lately.”

Theo sighed. “You can’t buy my forgiveness, Liam, even though you’re already forgiven. But the friendship thing is really sweet.”

“Sweet? Who are you?” Liam questioned.

“Fuck off.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten about the sleepwalking storyline, just wait.

"Ever played lacrosse?" 

Theo looked up from the boring book he was attempting to read, at the sound of Liam approaching him in the library, during free period. He shook his head. "No."

"Do you want to?" Liam asked, hope in his voice.

Theo looked back at the book. "No."

Liam didn't respond and that made Theo think he was going to walk away. Instead, Liam grabbed the book and held it by his side. 

"Hey!" Theo yelled, earning a threatening look from the librarian.

"Please, please, please try out for lacrosse," Liam begged. Yes, begged. Why did a stupid sports mean that much to the werewolf? "Even if you don't get on the team."

"Aren't you picking?" Theo asked, presuming Liam was going to choose him no matter how he was, as Liam was the captain.

"Coach picks the players. Only some of the old team are staying, including me," Liam informed. "It'll be fun."

"No. Lacrosse sounds like a torture chamber distributed on a field," Theo described and Liam rolled his eyes. "I hate sports."

"I'm not asking you to play for California in front of the Queen, although that is who Coach thinks he's equal to most of the time," Liam joked, but was serious about the last part. "I'll make sure no one laughs at you."

"Are you suggesting I'm going to be bad at it? And I don't care what they think," Theo said and Liam gave him a look. "Okay, fine. Maybe a little bit."

"I'll protect you, Theo," Liam blurted, dramatically.

"If I agree now, you won't ask me ever again?"

Liam was about to nod. "Who knows, you might get on the team."

"Liam."

"Alright, alright."

-

Theo's body itched in the lacrosse gear he had never worn before, but tried not to let it show. Liam called over Nolan Holloway, the accidental hunter from Gerard and Monroe's army. 

Theo didn't have much of an opinion on the younger boy. He made mistakes, that included coming after both Theo and Liam, but it wasn't his fault.

"Nolan, you know Theo..." Liam trailed off, feeling like it was about to be awkward.

"Not enough," Nolan replied and smiled, giving Theo a nod. A handshake would've been too formal for before lacrosse tryouts. "You play lacrosse, Theo?"

Theo was about to lie, but decided against it. Well, he chose to partly lie instead. "No, I...I want to. Trying to get the high school experience."

"Right, because of the-" Nolan stopped himself from continuing his sentence, about to remind Theo of when he went psycho on Scott McCall's pack and then died, then came back. Instead, Nolan shook his head and laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Theo dismissed, meaning it. "We've all made and forgiven mistakes here."

Nolan nodded, but it seemed like he fully understood and Theo felt a connection to that. Nolan and Theo were alike, not in all ways, obviously. On a moral level, they were both improvements of who they used to be. "Understanding and humble - practically a lacrosse player already, isn't he, Liam?"

Liam didn't reply, but Nolan continued. "Liam and I are still captain, so hopefully we'll see you on the field in the foreseeable future. If not, I'd still love to see more of you!"

Theo didn't know what to say, so instead he only nodded. Nolan patted Theo's shoulder, walking away. Liam turned to Theo, when Nolan was out of the changing room. There was still time before tryouts, but Theo and Liam were the only ones left in the locker room.

"He was totally flirting with you," Liam deadpanned.

"What are you, a 13 year-old girl? He was not," Theo denied.

"I don't even know if you're into guys, or him, for that matter, but he really was," Liam continued.

It got Theo thinking for a second — who was he into? He didn't know if it was girls, but wasn't entirely sure about guys either. Whoever he liked, he liked. The labels were too much, or too early, for him.

"He's too young. And I'm not interested," Theo replied and he could've sworn he caught a scent of jealousy on Liam, but didn't comment on it. It could've not even been jealousy and Theo's nose was deceiving him — probably because of hayfever from the freshly cut grass outside.

Liam scoffed. "Someone else caught your eye?"

Theo opened his mouth, but the sound of Coach's loud whistle and yell interrupted him.

"God, I feel like I'm on a field of grandpa's. Not including me. Hurry!"

"Well, let's go," Theo told Liam.

Liam frowned, wishing they could continue their conversation instead.

-

"Alright!" Coach yelled, although Theo wasn't sure why, considering all the boys trying out were stood in a close circle. Coach was naturally loud. "You are going to start off with a race. You wanna know why? Nobody likes a slow coach. Probably why I'm your coach."

Theo wanted to roll his eyes at Coach's words, but he was also confused by them.

For some reason, Liam couldn't take his eyes off of Theo. He tried looking at the other players, observing him but kept going back to Theo. It was almost like a candid moment, minus the photograph, watching Theo carefully listen to a set of instructions.

He snapped out of it when Nolan, who was previously stood next to Liam, walked over to the running track. All boys, about eighteen of them, stood at the starting line. Theo was in the middle, next to a boy in Liam's gym class, called Andrew.

"Theo’s cool," Nolan randomly said. "I feel like he gets me, even though we haven't even had a full conversation yet."

"You like him?" The mean tone in Liam's voice was accidental, but he didn't know why it was there.

"As an acquaintance. He is pretty though."

Liam nodded and clenched his jaw. He didn't know why he was so annoyed with Nolan. 

Liam. Knew. Theo. First.

But whatever, he had to stop being so possessive. Everyone hates that one friend.

Coach hadn't even began the race, but Liam was intently focused on what Andrew was whispering to Theo. 

"You don't deserve this."

Theo raised his eyebrows. "It's lacrosse tryouts, stop being so competitive."

"That's life, get over it," Andrew replied.

"Clearly you can't," Theo mumbled.

"You think you're so much better than everyone, hanging around with Liam," Andrew began, hearing Coach countdown. "But it's not the truth. I'll show you."

Liam had his eyebrows raised in shock and was about to step in, until the race was about to start.

At the sound of, "go!" all boys sprinted off, Theo and Andrew at the front. It was a circle track, so when Theo was turning, Liam saw a foot kick Theo's leg, causing him to fall and roll forward twice. Liam winced at the snapping noise one of his legs made. Everyone stopped, but Andrew didn't. Instead he sped to the finish line, whilst Liam raced to Theo.

"Out of the way!" Coach exclaimed, crouching down near Theo. Theo lay on the grass, eyes shut and face scrunched up in pain. Coach waved Andrew over. "Get over here, you imbecile!"

"You alright, son?" he asked and Theo shook his head, causing Coach's eyes to widen. Theo's eyes looked around the crowd of boys surrounding him.

Nolan pushed past the boys, including Liam. "You want me to help you up?"

"Liam, I need Liam," Theo groaned.

Coach yelled, directly into Liam's ear, "Dunbar! Oh, you're here. Take Theo to the nurse's office whilst I deal with this moron."

Coach walked away with Andrew. "Tryouts will continue tomorrow!"

The other boys sighed, but didn't argue, walking away. Nolan gave them a last glance, before jogging away. 

"Can you walk?" Liam asked, panicked. Stupid question, but Theo was a werewolf after all. He was so worried; feeling sweaty everywhere.

"If I hold onto something, yeah," Theo breathed, clenching his teeth in pain. That “something” had to be Liam.

Liam bent down, grabbing Theo's arm and pulling him up from the ground. He put Theo's arm around Liam's shoulder and his hand on Theo's waist. Theo's head, almost instinctively, fell onto Liam's chest, resting. 

"Theo," Liam whispered, as they slowly walked to the changing rooms. "The healing process."

"It's slower for chimeras," Theo grunted, limping along. "We feel the real, human pain for a little longer than a few minutes."

Liam nodded, although Theo wasn't facing him. "But if you lay down, you'll start healing, right?"

"Yeah. Sure."

After what felt like ages, they made it to the locker room. Theo shrugged off the lacrosse gear, leaving his grey top and black shorts. Liam rushed to lay Theo down on one of the benches in front of the lockers. 

Theo sighed at the cold bench against his back. He spent a few minutes breathing slowly, whilst Liam stood above him. Then he felt it. "Oh, thank god. It's working."

"Good," Liam replied, relieved.

"Sorry for acting like a total wimp," Theo apologised, although Liam wasn't sure why. "I guess I'm not as strong as I..."

"As you look?" Theo looked embarrassed and nodded. ”Don’t be sorry for being in physical pain. Do you want to just stay here?"

Theo shut his eyes, the pain in his leg fading away. "Yeah."

Liam didn't really know what to do. He didn't really want to leave, but decided it was what Theo probably wanted. "I-I'll just-"

"Will you stay?" Theo asked.

Liam paused. "Okay."

"Oh and Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be on the lacrosse team."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so awful.

They both left the locker room after that, Liam assuming Coach would just think he stayed with Theo at the "nurses' office". Instead, they were laughing at absolutely nothing in Theo's truck, eating Chinese food, parked outside of the takeaway.

Of course, werewolves could not get drunk. It wasn't like they were faking it, but it was probably something in the cheap, knock off Coca Cola they bought from a store next door to the takeaway.

"Wait, wait, wait, here's another thing to imagine - coach in a dress!" Liam yelled and Theo laughed so hard his stomach hurt. 

"I then imagined you in a dress," Theo replied and his laugh was contagious, bringing Liam into some kind of laughing fit. Liam choked on his chicken satay and had to take a minute to calm down.

It wasn't even that funny. For some reason though, it seemed like they had taken some kind of drug.

Theo leaned back, not that he could go very far considering he was in the car seat. He pulled up his shirt, so it was up to his ribs and put his hands on his stomach. "It hurts."

Liam didn't know why, but his eyes were glued to Theo's abs. Just by his face, Theo looked like the type of person to have abs, not that Liam would ever admit that to himself. "Your fault. It was not funny."

"Totally was," Theo argued and he didn't know where this playful persona was coming from, but he kind of liked it. Yep, he was kind of a serious person. What was there to joke and smile about? 

Until just now, when they were high off unbranded cola, with Liam. Why was it always Liam he was smiling at? 

No, smiling with.

It seemed the "drunk-ness" died down and Theo came to a realisation. "Shit, I have work tomorrow."

"On a Saturday?" Liam asked and Theo nodded. "It's only 9pm."

"That's kind of late. For you," Theo actually didn't know if it was entirely a joke when he said that.

"I'm not a child." Liam groaned. "Besides, I cannot sleep at 9pm."

"Speaking of, how are you sleeping?"

Liam took a few seconds to respond. Overall, he was okay. Not fantastic or awful, but in between. "I'm alright."

"Yeah? So, are you taking those pills?" Theo asked, concerned. He was glad that emotion was there, as idiotic as it sounded. Why would he ask, if he weren't concerned? He was not fake, anymore at least.

"Took some earlier this week, but now I've stopped, I'm going to have some again the next time I really can't sleep," Liam informed and Theo nodded. "But you know, it's not like my IED ones that I take daily. The ones I need to be reminded to take."

Theo caught the slight chuckle at the end of Liam's sentence, but it didn't hide his sadness. Liam didn't want to take the pills, not because he wanted to be angry, but because holding back felt weird. He was used to it though; it was for the better.

"Theo?" Liam asked, after a while of silence.

Theo snapped out of his moment of thought. "Yeah?"

"I like that we're friends," Liam told him.

The word friends sounded strange on Liam's tongue; like it didn't belong there. Theo nodded nevertheless. "Me too."

-

The next day, or night, 'cause it was 11pm, Theo was about to fall into a peaceful sleep, until a rock slams against his window. He groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

He was kind of sad to be woken up, he had been feeling ill throughout the day. The worst feeling was waking up when you're ill, you just feel so gross.

Apparently, werewolves can't have broken limbs, but can be ill.

"Theo!" Liam yelled and Theo felt relieved knowing Liam was awake. 

Theo faced away from the window and clenched his teeth. "Shut it, Dunbar. Derek Hale is a few floors above me."

"Not tonight. His cars not here," Liam corrected.

"Do you know what time it is? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come up and I'll explain?" asked Liam.

"Fine."

About a minute and a half later, considering Theo was only on the second floor, he opened the door for Liam, already hearing his heartbeat. 

Theo felt exposed, him basically being naked, except he had a pair of boxers on. He felt Liam's eyes on him briefly, but didn't comment.

"Right, I'm here 'cause something fucking freaky happened to me and I don't want to tell my parents because they were asleep and I don't want to wake them up. But I'm really sorry I woke you up, I thought you'd be awake cause it's late but not-"

"Liam," Theo cut in, calmly. "It-it's okay."

Liam paused a few seconds before speaking. "I was sleep walking through my house and I tripped over; I guess it was hard enough to wake me up. I'm scared to go back to sleep incase it happens again."

"Liam..." Theo trailed off, not knowing what the right words were in that moment.

Seriously, what was it that was making Liam sleepwalk? Theo wanted to know. It was totally unsafe! Liam could get himself killed. That may sound extreme, but you never know with Beacon Hills.

"I just....I don't know what to do, Theo. Why am I like this?" 

The distress in Liam's voice was enough for Theo ask, "do you want to sleep here again?"

"I couldn't," Liam declined. It sounded like he was embarrassed because he had slept at Theo's before. If it were Theo instead of Liam, he would be embarrassed too. But he didn't want Liam to feel that way.

"I really don't mind," Theo reassured, making the younger boy look up.

"Uh," Liam paused. "Okay. Thank you."

"I guess your inner sleepwalking-self was planning on going out tonight?" Theo asked, gesturing to Liam being fully clothed.

"Unfortunately," Liam answered and nodded. "Do you...mind if I take this off?"

"No, go ahead. I mean, look at me," Theo said, making them both nervously chuckle. He turned around, giving Liam some privacy but realised he could've just suggested Liam go into the bathroom to change.

Why were they acting so weird? Why was Theo not being...Theo? Where were the sarcastic and unneeded comments?

Maybe 'cause he was tired.

But that can't be it. When it came to serious situations, he was trying to become less annoying and more helpful. This time it happened accidentally.

By default.

And that was good.

It had probably happened other times, but Theo didn't catch himself out. That was fine though, it showed he wasn't faking all of this, even if Liam didn't notice.

Or, it was because Theo was shirtless, with no trousers and Liam was about to be too.

Why was that weird? Haven't a lot of friends seen each other almost naked and thought nothing of it?

After hearing the sound of clothes shuffling to the floor, Liam told Theo he could turn around.

His eyes flicked to Liam's abs.

At least Theo didn't make it obvious.

But Liam was, holy shit, he was breathtaking. There wasn't a single part of himself that was unattractive.

Theo didn't want to admit it to himself because it was Liam. Beta Liam, Liam who used to hate him, Liam who never trusted Theo, Liam who was probably still in love with Hayd-

Liam spoke, cutting off Theo's thoughts. "I can just sleep on the floor..."

"No, you take the bed," said Theo.

"What?" Liam scoffed. "No. I woke you up, you deserve to sleep."

"You sleepwalked. You can take the bed," Theo declared.

"No, you'll be so uncomfortable."

"Sleep. On. The. Bed."

Liam sighed, shaking his head. "Fine."

Theo would've smiled but he was too tired. He put Liam's clothes on his desk chair and turned around to find Liam already in bed. Theo walked away and gathered some blankets, duvets and pillows from his living room. He comes back to see Liam staring up at him.

"You not tired?" Theo asked, laying the blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I will be after you do that," Liam replied.

"Sorry," Theo apologised but Liam shook his head and shut his eyes, just to rest them from the light.

But Theo shut it off, before laying down on the blankets and pulling the duvet over him.

"You alright down there?" Liam asked, his voice groggy. 

"Yeah," Theo answered, feeling colder than he thought. All of a sudden, he sneezed.

"Bless you," Liam said after, to which Theo replied with a small thank you. "I knew I could smell something on you."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, it's not bad. Just overpowering, like you can tell you're about to be really sick," Liam explained. "Wait, sick? Theo, you're a chimera."

"That's what I was thinking! It'll probably be really bad tomorrow, then go away," Theo said.

"Hope you're okay."

Selfless, kind, caring Liam.

-

He didn't know whether it was sleeping on the floor or the fact that Liam Dunbar was laying in his bed not even a metre away, Theo just could not sleep. And on top of that he felt so ill. Liam's heartbeat was steady, so Theo assumed he was asleep since it had been quiet for a while. He fidgeted and fidgeted until-

"Theo."

"Shit, sorry. Did I wake you?" Theo asked.

"I was still awake," Liam answered. "Look, why don't you just sleep on the bed?"

"No, you-"

"With me."

"What?" Theo asked, thinking he probably imagined Liam's last sentence.

"Sleep here with me," Liam suggested. "It'll be fine; I won't kick you or anything."

Theo didn't reply; he was shocked. Instead, he stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed, climbing onto it. He gently lay down, feeling the soft sheets and firm mattress against his back. Liam pushed the duvet over Theo and they were just...lying next to each other.

All Theo focused on was Liam's calming, but manly scent and breathing. Theo learned to block out the noises of heartbeats when it wasn't important, as it tended to get irritating at times.

With droopy eyelids, Theo turned on his side so he was facing Liam and mumbled, "you do know you're probably going to catch wolflu from me sometime soon."

Liam yawned. "Or it's a chimera thing. I thought you were a werecoyote.”

Too tired to reply, Theo felt his own head leaning into Liam's side and he went into a peaceful sleep.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Because at what he assumed was around 2 or 3am, Liam started shouting, screaming in his sleep. The younger boy was shouting something about his father. Theo awoke with a jolt and immediately shook Liam to wale him up. 

"Liam!" Theo yelled. "Wake up!"

After more pleads for Liam to wake up, he didn't sit up like Theo expected him to. Instead, Liam turned to faced Theo and took deep, deep breaths. 

Theo didn't know what he was doing, but he grabbed Liam's hand and held it gently. "That's it, Liam. It was just a dream."

It took Liam a while to fully calm down, but once he did, he nuzzled his neck in Theo's neck. "Can I sleep like this?"

Theo was aware that when Liam said that, it was a dazed, tired mumble. But he agreed and enjoyed the feeling of Liam's lips almost on Theo's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m disappointed in this chapter, everything goes so fast and I’m sad to say that is how my writing is — there is zero detail but most of the time I don’t know what detail to add so I’m sorry.

Theo woke up before Liam and the first thing he noticed was how he had his arms around Liam's waist. Liam was sound asleep, leaning into Theo, with his head on Theo's chest. Being ever so careful not to wake Liam up, he leaned over and pressed the home button on his phone to check the time: 7:54am.

As it was a Sunday, Theo decided to go back to sleep. Well, he tried...and failed.

It sounded creepy, but surely it wasn't when Theo admired Liam's sleeping face and his eyes trailed down his naked body. Almost naked. 

But Theo didn't think of him in that way. He just looked - beautiful.

And in that moment, Theo admitted to himself that he liked Liam a lot.

It had been like that for a while, him secretly knowing he had a thing for Liam ever since they started to save each other when everything with the Ghost Riders and Anuk-ite. But he could not say that to himself, because it sounded so...weird.

By that, he did not mean having a crush on a boy was weird. And Liam wasn't weird - it was the concept of it; who Liam used to be. Because Theo was not the only one that had changed.

"Stop staring at me," Liam grumbled, in a groggy, morning voice. He opened one eye, chuckled, then opened the other.

It was already the cutest thing Theo had ever seen.

"O-oh, sorry," Liam said, moving away from Theo so he was out of the older boy's arms. It was awkward for a few seconds, because Theo hadn't replied. "Sorry about last night as well. All of it."

"Stop apologising," Theo told him, although it should've been Liam that said it to Theo. He got all nervous around Liam.

"Right, well, you probably want me to go," Liam assumed, beginning to sit up.

"I don't," Theo declined. "I could make you some food?"

"Only if you're eating as well."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

 

 

"Theo, you just have vegetables. Gone-off vegetables." Liam groaned, shutting the fridge.

Theo was sat at his kitchen counter with a cup of tea, watching Liam raid the fridge. Liam was just wearing his shirt now, with his boxers underneath but not his jeans.

"How about we go and buy groceries?" Liam asked, stopping his complaining about Theo's lack of food.

"What about your parents?" Theo asked, feeling wary. "I should take you back before 8:30."

"Make it 9? I'll say I went on a run," Liam asked, seeming like he didn't want to go home yet.

"You sure?" Theo asked, about to cave in.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

 

-

 

As expected, the grocery store was not busy at that early time in the morning. Liam and Theo walked through different isles together, not wondering off and chucking a moderate amount of unhealthy food into their basket.

"I need cake," Theo said, more to himself than Liam. They both made their way to the desert isle, until they stopped in their tracks. "Oh my god."

At the end of the same isle, Corey and Mason were stood, holding up a packet of something. Theo turned to face Liam, so his back was to the other two. 

"If we go now, they won't see us," Theo said. It seemed like he was afraid of them, but no - he was afraid of what they thought. It was better said than done when it came to not caring what people thought.

"Let's go and say hi," Liam replied. Corey and Mason were his best friends, no matter what. Maybe speaking to them like nothing happened could make it better. 

"I don't think that's a-"

"Liam." Thanks to being supernatural and nervous, Corey's voice echoed in Theo's ears. He turned around to face a confused Mason and Corey. "Theo."

When Corey said Theo's name, it was colder. But Theo should've been used to it.

"Hey," Theo replied, voice cracking. This was not him. Theo didn't get nervous. Or awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Mason asked, casually. "It's early."

"Was going to ask you the same question," Liam replied.

"It's just groceries, Liam," Mason told him and turned to Theo again. "You too are close."

"I guess..." Theo trailed off, not knowing if Mason's last statement was some kind of accusation.

"Kinda weird, isn't i?" Corey asked.

Liam tried to reply. "Stop, it's-"

"I hope you're not trying to trick Liam into joining your side and make him try to kill Scott again," Mason blurted.

Liam was hurt. His best friend of his literal whole life had said those awful things about Theo, whilst him and his boyfriend root for Theo being lonely and staying away from Liam. Well, it wasn't going to work...

"That's enough, Mason. I...I can't believe you. Theo helped me with so much — I bet you didn't even know I was sleepwalking, did you? Mase, I love you and I always will, but I knew I couldn't tell you about how I sleepwalked to Theo's house without you freaking out. I don't care anyway. He makes me so happy and it feels right.

"Who even are you two anymore? Corey, you changed for the better, and Mason and I trusted you. I thought you'd understand," Liam said. "Theo is real and genuine. Let me know when you redeem those qualities, because right now I'm not seeing it."

With that, Liam and Theo walked out, leaving their basket of food, along with Mason and Corey, in the isle.

When they got into Theo's truck, Theo began to drive out of the carpark and started to drive. But then, he couldn't take it anymore and he parked the car along the side of a random road. Theo took off his seatbelt.

"What are yo-"

Liam Dunbar never thought he'd see this day coming, but Theo Raeken leaning in and wrapped his strong arms around Liam's body. Theo rested his head on Liam's shoulder, closing his eyes. Liam froze at first, but eventually calmed and put his arms around Theo.

Liam smelled like fruit and vanilla. It was too appealing and you'd expect Liam to wear some kind of manly scent, like Theo did, but it was nice like this.

"Thank you," Theo murmured, in Liam's ear. "Humans are weird and they put their arms around people they care about. I thought I'd try it out."

"I don't usually like it with other people, but this is not bad." Liam was such a liar, it was terrific. Theo was so warm and cuddly, like a freaking bear or something. Liam frowned when Theo pulled away.

"You know I can defend myself, but back there, I didn't know what happened. You saved me," Theo told Liam. If only he knew that his words had so much of an impact to Liam....

But Theo could not get his mind off of what Liam said.

_He makes me so happy and it feels right._

Liam was making Theo feel emotions he had never felt. There was this weird, fizzy feeling in his stomach and chest, like it was about to explode. Not like he was suffocating or anything; like he was desperate for something.

Did Liam feel it too?

Did he want to?

"It was nothing. You're my..." Liam didn't know if the word "friend" was the right one. Instead, he shook his head. "They were being horrible. Didn't expect it from them."

"They're not horrible, Liam. I kind of don't blame them for thinking I'm a bad influence on you," Theo told him.

"They can't see it, Theo. They don't have too," Liam spoke. "You may be a werewolf, but you're so undeniably human."

"Fuck..." Theo trailed off.

"Sorry, am I being a bit weird?" Liam asked.

Theo didn't know if he should do it, but it was better than bottling it all up. 

Fuck it.

"No, you're not. I just...can I ask you something?"

Liam nodded.

"Does it feel different with me?"

Theo hoped Liam knew Theo was referencing to their "friendship". And he did, thank god.

"Yes," Liam answered, quietly.

"Do you mind it?" 

"No," Liam said. "Not at all. But know I'm not leading you on."

Theo nodded. "Same with me."

It was silent for a while, comfortable or awkward, Theo didn't know. They were both lost in their thoughts. It was far too early, but that was the last thing on their mind.

"Hey, Theo?"

"Yeah."

Liam fumbled with the hem of his t-shirt. "Can you kiss me?"

Theo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So instead, he leaned in and put it to use, pressing his lips against Liam's. The roughness of Theo's lips collided and contrasted with Liam's soft ones, fitting perfectly together. 

It felt like a drug Theo had just tried, but was already addicted to. So when Liam pulled away for air, Theo gave him a second until his lips were all over Liam's again. Liam's hand reached up and rested on Theo's jaw.

This time Theo pulled away, but spoke up. "How was that?"

"Amazing," Liam breathed. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Uh...first genuine kiss with no evil intentions behind it, yeah," Theo laughed, remembering the time he kissed Tracy.

Liam also laughed and kissed Theo's cheek. "Is this weird to you?"

"No," Theo answered, honestly. "It feels  right."

"Same," Liam agreed.

"So, how about that breakfast?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?

Theo didn't know how Liam had persuaded him to share waffles in Liam's house, with his parents upstairs, but there he was. Dr. Geyer and Jenna came down, startled by the sight of two boys calmly and quietly sat in the kitchen. 

"Oh, there you are. Did you go on a run?" Liam's mother asked. Usually, Jenna was wearing her work clothes but it was simple clothing today; a pair of black trousers and a cardigan over a top. When she wore those formal work clothes she didn't look like a mother, even if that was stereotypical. She always looked kind of uptight to Theo.

Liam raised his eyebrows. "Uh...yeah. With Theo."

It was quiet. Theo looked down at his plate and back up to see both parents staring at him.

"So, you two are pretty close, aren't you?" Dr. Geyer asked, cutting the uncomfortable silence.

"Not everyone seems to like it," Liam mumbled, indirecting to Mason and Corey. "Do you have a problem with him?"

"I wouldn't say it's him," Jenna answered. "Are you two together?"

Theo and Liam looked at each other, not like they knew they were in love, but like they were contemplating it.

"Is that weird to you?"

"Liam, we'd never judge you. It's just...in a parent's eyes, it might take some time to get used to," his father told him, honestly.

"Yes, we're...sorry Theo. We've been unfair to you," Jenna apologised.

Theo shook his head. It happened so fast - their apology - that Theo didn't even know why they needed one. Forgiveness was something he needed, as well as them. "It's all good, Mrs Geyer."

"Call me Jenna. We'll, um, we'll leave you two alone," she told them and both parents gave the boys a nod, before walking away.

"Well, that was a more positive part of the day," Theo said, after a while of silence.

Liam didn't respond. He brought his empty glass of orange juice up to his mouth, frowning when there was nothing in it.

"Liam?" Theo asked. "What is it?"

"I'm kind of still upset about what happened with Mason and Corey. It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"No," Theo answered, all to quickly because he understood Liam. "They're your best friends, of course you'd be upset."

Liam put his head in his hands and groaned. Theo's heart broke at the sight, but kept together. "Then what do you think I should do?"

This was it; Liam was asking for Theo's advice. He could not fuck this up.

"Wait till they talk to you," Theo began. "Trust me, they will."

Liam's phone dinged on the table and turned on. He looked at the notification and rolled his eyes, picking the phone up. "Nolan texted me — Nathan Pierce, from the lacrosse team, is throwing a party at 8. You wanna go?"

"Kind of weird it's on a Sunday," Theo said, instead of deciding whether he wanted to go. "Do you?"

"I don't know. Have you ever been to a party?" Liam asked.

Theo thought back to when he arrived to Beacon Hills, before he went to hell. Did he ever go to a party as an act, whilst working with the Dread Doctors? Well, he did have to stay around Scott McCall and that boy was not exactly sociable with other people.

"No."

"Then, let's go."

-

"I look stupid," Liam protested, stood in the bathroom. Theo waited outside, pleading Liam to come out. He had just changed in the clothes Theo picked out and glared at himself in the mirror.

"You probably don't, let's be real," Theo insisted. It was the truth, every inch of Liam was perfect. It was impossible for him to look stupid. "Can you please show me?"

"I can't," Liam replied.

"Oh my god, I'm coming in," Theo decided, having enough of Liam's excuses. He opened the door, that was not locked thankfully, because Liam forgot to lock it. 

He stopped in his tracks.

Liam probably only said blue fabric suited everyone, because it suited him. The azure button-up fit him in all the right places, outlining his biceps that looked absolutely inviting. Tight and ripped black jeans hugged his legs perfectly, showing off his strong legs. On his feet were a pair of black Chelsea boots Theo had never expected Liam to own. 

"Woah," Theo whispered.

"It's bad, isn't it? I'll-"

"You look incredible."

"Really?" Liam asked, with his adorable smile. Liam reminded Theo of an puppy anyways, but when Liam smiled, Theo had the sense of protection over Liam.

"Yes. Well, except-" Theo began, stepping closer to Liam so his face was all Liam could see. Theo reached his tan hands up to Liam's shirt and unbuttoned the first three buttons, about to undo more until Liam stopped him.

"I think that's good," Liam told Theo, making him blush. "Should we go to yours now?"

"Let's go. But it's already 8 now," Theo said and shrugged after. "We'll be fashionably late."

-

"Are you trying to kill me?" Liam asked, when he saw Theo in a leather jacket. "I don't think I've seen you wear one of those before."

"Half the reason why I wore it," Theo retorted and winked. "We should probably go."

 

The drive there was peaceful. Liam told Theo about the other times he had gone to parties, with the windows down and breeze blowing through their hair.

It sounded weird, but Liam really, really wanted to scent mark Theo. Even though he already knew if it was Theo present because he had loved his scent a long time before. He could not help it, Theo smelt so good!

Theo parked a couple houses before Nathan Pierce's, thanks to Liam's. He didn't know why, but he thought of this stereotype that house parties always had people passed out on the lawn or half-naked or both. There were only about four people outside, calmly stood together with a drink in hand. You could still hear the awful song blasting through the house though.

They both walked up to the front door, beside each other. Theo wanted to reach out and grab Liam's hand, mainly because of the desire to but also to let everyone know that Liam was with him and no one else. He didn't though, incase Liam wasn't ready. 

They didn't bother knocking because it was a party, not a quiet get together. The two werewolves could already hear loads of voices chanting and cheering on shots.

The house was packed, basically. It wasn't massive, but it was big. A fireplace was just underneath the flatscreen TV on the wall. Opposite, were corner sofas, that people lay on, either alone or with someone. A few chairs were scattered around, where couples sat on each others laps, making out. It was a bit of a shit show, but thrilling at the same time.

When they walked in, Nolan came up to him looking different. His hair was not across his forehead, like usual; it was quiffed. And he wore a button-up like Liam, but his was white. "Hey."

"Hey, Nolan," Liam greeted. "So, where are the drinks?"

"A bit eager, Dunbar?" Nolan commented, making eye-contact with Theo and laughing. Theo smelled the alcohol on him, but he was only tipsy. He pointed past the living room. "Round the corner, in the kitchen."

"I'll get us some drinks, what do you want?" Liam asked Theo.

Theo shrugged. "Surprise me."

"I always do." Liam smirked, before walking away. 

_You have no idea._

"So, Theo," Nolan began and Theo's attention snapped to him. "You know, you're pretty good at lacrosse."

"I'm really not," Theo answered, with a slight chuckle.

"Did you only do it because of Liam?" 

"Basically," Theo answered, nodding.

Nolan also nodded. "You look really good, by the way."

"Thanks," Theo responded.

"Did Liam choose your outfit?"

Theo shook his head. "Uh, no, just me."

"Good pick," Nolan replied. 

Theo didn't exactly know what flirting was, but it was clear to see Nolan was kind of doing it. Theo knew Liam was listening, which is why Liam got back with their drinks sooner than Theo thought.

“Here you go,” Liam said, when he went up to Theo. He handed Theo a red cup, the typical one usually for house parties. “Oh, Nolan! You’re still here.”

Nolan missed the sarcasm in Liam’s voice but Theo didn’t; he remained silent however.

“I‘m gonna, uh, I’m gonna get another drink,” Nolan announced, swaying.

“You do that.” Liam nodded and Nolan gave Theo a drunken smile, before stumbling away.

When Nolan was gone, Liam sighed. “He has the fattest crush on you and I’m this close to tell him to back off.”

“I don’t know why he has a crush on me at all,” is all Theo said for that matter. For now. Liam rolled his eyes. Theo peered inside his cup. “What’s this?”

“I mixed vodka and coke. Try it, you can imagine what it’s like to be drunk,” Liam explained.

Theo took a sip and tasted bitterness, with a sharp sting down his throat. He made a grossed-out face. “Do you miss it?”

“Being drunk? I guess, I was less angry,” Liam answered, taking a gulp of his drink. 

They were stood to the side of the TV now. If you were to label them, they would be two of the calm ones. Human teenagers running crazy on something that was not a supernatural venom was something Theo was not used to.

“Do you mind still having IED even though you’re a werewolf?”

Theo was being straightforward, but he wanted to know. He didn’t think the questions were offensive. He was being curious and Liam wasn’t offended, only surprised.

“Uh...yes. I feel out of place when I’m around the pack and I’m still a ticking time-bomb to everyone,” Liam answered.

“Not to me,” Theo said, quietly. Liam smiled, it wasn’t a toothy smile, but it was real. He felt real around Theo, no matter what.

The night progressively got more interesting. Theo and Liam found out a bit more about each other, stupid things like their favourite food, colour, etc. Around them, activities varied from more shots to just body shots. Thankfully, there wasn’t a pool the drunkards could skinny dip in.

“It’s really hot in here,” Theo said, taking off his jacket.

“It is,” Liam agreed, looking around and his gaze stopped in one direction. “Do you want to go in the backyard? No one’s out there.”

“Sure.”

Lim led Theo to the backyard, shutting the door behind them. They felt the cool air on their hot bodies, making them feel better already. Liam sat down on the bench, leaning back and putting both hands behind his head. They could hear the slow song that was playing from outside. “Dance for me.”

Theo laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“Not much of a dancer? Not even in the shower?” Liam asked, standing up.

“Dancing in the shower is hazardous, Liam. I think you mean singing,” Theo corrected, jokingly.

“I could teach you, you know. Right now,” Liam suggested.

“I’m going to be shit,” Theo attempted to reason.

“It’s only a slow song,” Liam said. They were close now, bodies almost touching. Theo’s jacket remained on the floor whilst the breeze ran through his white shirt.

“I’ll try,” Theo whispered.

“Right, so,” Liam began, speaking over the song. He took Theo’s hands and rested them on Liam’s shoulders. Theo responded by giving him a squeeze. “If you leave your hands up here and I-”

Liam put his own hands on Theo’s slim waist, just above his hips. “And a bit closer.” He pulled Theo closer so his face was all Liam could see.

“All you need to do is follow my footsteps in time,” Liam instructed, moving his left leg and watching Theo’s do the same. “That’s it. Now keep doing that when I do it to the music.”

They danced beautifully, in sync. There were only a couple slip-ups where Theo accidentally stepped on Liam’s foot, but it didn’t hurt. Liam twirled Theo a few times, watching him with admiration. The song was coming to an end, as they started dancing halfway through it. 

Liam held onto Theo tight and rested his head on Theo’s shoulder, hugging him. Theo responded by doing the same, wrapping arms around Liam’s neck. He ran his hands through Liam’s hair, gently tugging at a few strands. 

Daring hands travelled past Theo’s hips and onto his ass. Liam tightened his hands around it, making Theo laugh. Liam brought his lips up to Theo’s ear when the song ended. “You’re great at dancing.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took a while because everything in my life is falling apart.

It was two weeks after the party and both of the boys were busy, but not busy enough to not see each other. Even if they were busy, they'd still find time for each other. But not this day, unfortunately. Theo was busy with work, upcoming tests that were only the end of term ones - still, he wanted to do well. The Grill was not packed, but it wasn't empty either. There was a fair amount of customers, but Theo was doing most of the cleaning up. 

As he was wiping a table, he breathed in the scent of his boyfriend and hands wrapped around Theo's waist, from behind. He turned around to see Liam, dressed in black with a denim jacket overtop that Theo had never seen on Liam before. "What are you doing here?" He asked, in a gentle tone.

"What, I can't surprise my boyfriend?" Liam asked, giving Theo a closed-mouth smile. 

"The word 'boyfriend' sounds great coming from you," Theo described and stroked the collar of Liam's jacket. "This looks good on you."

"Why thank you," Liam expressed. They were both flirty that day, but Liam had this tinge of pink on his cheeks, like he was embarrassed about something.

"What can I get you?" Theo asked, before mentioning, "if I can get you anything."

"Uh, yeah..." Liam rubbed the back of his neck, looking awkward. He whipped his head around, then back to Theo. "My parents are here."

Theo shrugged. "For a second there I thought you could pull off this mysterious bad boy look."

"What?" Liam asked, smiling.

"You know, coming up to me unexpected, seducing me and then you say your parents are here," Theo joked.

Liam raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me, you're the one that's supposed to be the mysterious bad boy. You're so dirty minded! I was not seducing you."

"Oh, right. Do you even know how to seduce?" Theo teased.

"Uh, trust me - I do." Liam winked, causing Theo to freeze. "I'll have two whole pizzas, one vegetable and one regular. See you." With that, Liam turned around and strutted away.

Theo kept his eyes on Liam's ass and rolled his eyes when Liam was out of his sight. "Fucking hell."

-

When Theo set both pizzas on the table and came back with drinks, he didn't expect Liam's parents to ask Theo to sit with them. Liam took a big bite out of his pizza, before choking when Theo politely said no. Theo believed Liam did it on purpose. Liam repeatedly coughed, whilst his father held up a glass of water in his direction.

"B-but my manager," Theo said, giving Liam a weird look.

"If he sees you, we'll just say we asked you to sit," Jenna said, as if that would make things better.

Theo lightly smiled and sat next to Liam. Liam held up a slice of pizza to Theo’s mouth, causing Theo to give him a look. He took a bite anyway, chewing it down.

“You know, even though Liam has been in two relationships before, it is so different to see him being all romantic,” Jenna commented, making Dr. Geyer nod.

“It’s definitely different for me to.” Theo chuckled.

“Oh?” Liam’s father asked, setting down his glass of coke.

“We used to dislike each other,” Liam told him, talking with his mouthful. “Until everything went round with, you know, the Ghost Riders? Everything changed from there.

“I don’t know if you’d exactly call it a love story. But it’s there and it’s real.”

It was poetic, not pretentious; Liam had a way with words.

A few seconds of silence passed until Theo changed the subject. “So, how’s it going? With his sleepwalking?” 

Dr. Geyer thought for a bit. “You know, the medication _is_ helping, we don’t know if it’s his bed that’s uncomfortable.” 

”I find it weird how it started randomly,” Liam began, sitting up. “I mean, why now?” He sounded as if he was trying to figure something out; he was suggesting something. He needed a break.

”Can’t be a supernatural thing, Li,” Theo assured, more like persuaded. At the noise of Liam’s heartbeat getting faster, he placed a gentle hand on Liam’s. 

”Is it the supernatural that’s got to you, though? Maybe sleeping alone has made you paranoid,” Jenna suggested. “Only because something that requires saving the town from total evil _hasn’t_ happened in a while.” 

Their theories were realistic, but Jenna’s one was coming to a point: Liam didn’t like sleeping alone anymore. Like anyone would feel, it was embarrassing.

”I’m a bit old for staying with you guys though,” Liam mumbled, taking a sip of his now warm water. “Maybe Theo?”

”Honey, that’s strange to ask us,” his mother replied. “It just makes us think of...you know-“

”Mom, no, we....we haven’t even-“ Liam stopped himself from continuing. Theo blushed hard, putting one leg over the other. “All I could try, is sleeping beside him. That okay?” Liam asked the last bit to Theo. 

His dad sighed. “Alright. Tonight?” 

”Thank you, thank you!” Liam beamed, wrapping an arm around Theo’s waist. “Are you okay with this?”

”Of course,” Theo answered. 

He was about to continue the conversation until he heard his name yelled by a co-worker. Reality check.

-

“Stop fidgeting,” Theo said, in a tired voice. He turned his body to face Liam. Both boys had eyes that were about to close, but Liam simply couldn’t sleep.

“Sorry,” Liam whispered and closed his eyes again. He wanted to scream or yell, but instead he moved again.

Theo groaned, grabbing Liam’s waist and pulling him close. Theo’s fingertips grazed over Liam’s hips. Liam let his head rest on the nape of Theo’s neck. “Come here.”

Liam didn’t know where it came from, but he left a small kiss on Theo’s neck. His hands trailed along Theo’s abs, gently. Liam lifted a leg and wrapped it around Theo’s waist.

Theo froze, but pushed Liam’s hands off. “Sleep, babywolf, sleep.”

”I take it my seducing doesn’t work,” Liam said, hugging his arms around Theo and yawning. He was getting tired, about to sleep until Theo lastly said:

”It does.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switch, just for this chapter.  
> There is going to be one or two more chapters left until the end. I’m sorry my writing gradually gets worse.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," was Theo's first sentence that day. He awoke with a panic, knowing his or Liam's alarms weren't even turned on to begin with. His vision was a sleepy blur as he rushed into the bathroom.

Liam woke up shortly after hearing Theo's stumbling and muttering. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and closing them again, after shouting, "Theo, there's no point in going! It's probably like 8am now."

"Don't yell so loud," Theo began, pushing his boxers down and stepping into the shower. "It matters to me."

And it did. Theo was blending in at school, he planned on keeping it that way. He was nineteen, so it was his responsibility to call in when he was absent. A few days off was unavoidable when it came to him and his reputation in the Beacon Hills' supernatural world, but skipping because he was late was not an excuse. 

"Ughhhh," Liam dragged on, slamming his head against the pillow and looking up at the ceiling. 

"It's not good to skip, especially in senior year," Theo preached, over the running water.

"Aren't you just the perfect student?" Liam asked, filled with sarcasm. Liam didn't recall him personally being a badass because he didn't know of any day where he skipped for the sole purpose of skipping. It was always to fight or research an evil supernatural being. So, he kind of wanted to skip because he could.

"Suit yourself. They're going to call your parents soon," Theo spoke.

"I'm going to try and persuade them to let me stay away from that B.O filled hellhole," Liam announced. "And I think I need a shower."

"Can you not hear me taking one right now?" Theo was extra sassy in the morning, apparently. Or was it grumpiness?

"How long are you gonna take?"

"A long while," Theo answered.

"How do you expect to be at school afterwards then?" Liam asked.

"Oh god, just get in the shower with me."

Liam paused, gently smiling at Theo's irritated words. Liam went into the bathroom, full of nerves but also excitement. It was only a shower, he knew, but a special one. 

After going into the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth, tasting the minty flavour of toothpaste in his mouth. He let his boxers fall to the ground and opened the shower curtain.

"It's only taken you 4 years to get into the actual shower," Theo commented, facing the shower head and running his hands through his wet hair.

Liam looked over Theo once, in awe. His boyfriend was so breathtaking, so _delicate_. Like no one could even touch him, because he was too fragile.

But this was Theo, with a strong heart and mind. He wouldn't let anyone in, until Liam. The younger boy wasn't exactly happy when they first met, but he had things to care about. Theo wanted to be like him.

"Maybe I was gushing over the invitation 'oh god, just get in the shower with me'" 

Liam chuckled. Theo turned around, playfully rolling his eyes. He stepped closer to Liam, causing Liam to do the same. The shower was full of Theo's signature manly scent, whether that was his shampoo, conditioner or soap.

Liam's hands were by his sides, awkwardly. So Theo reached out and held Liam's hands in his own. Water soaked both their bodies, wetting Liam's hair and turning it a darker shade. Theo's hair was curly in the water; he looked different.

Theo's hands slipped around Liam's waist, pulling him closer so their chests were almost touching. Theo guided Liam's head to rest on the side of Theo's neck. Liam responded by hugging Theo back, around his torso. 

For a while, the two boys held onto each other under the hot water, with unspoken words. Theo caressed at Liam's back, his fingers easily gliding at the smooth skin.

"So I take it you're up on my offer of not going to school then," Liam assumed.

Theo chuckled, running a hand through Liam's soaked hair. "Fine."

"Don't sound so distressed," Liam teased. "A day with me isn't going to be that bad."

Theo cleared his throat. "Actually, I have to run some errands."

"Oh, sorry..." Liam trailed off, his face heating up.

"Kidding," Theo spoke, earning a light hit to the shoulder from Liam. "We'll have the best day."

-

They wouldn't say they were going too fast.

Theo's scent was appealing; Liam couldn't control himself. It seemed like Theo couldn't either because Liam ended up straddling his boyfriend. They had thought about it - not making out - sex. It could wait. For now, enjoying Theo on top of Liam was his main focus.

Liam tilted his head back, his lip tugged in between his teeth, as Theo kissed at his neck. It was almost as if kissing was enhanced for werewolves. He reached his hand around Theo's head and into his hair.

"You have such a thing for running hands through hair," Theo pointed out, when he lifted his lips off of Liam's neck to catch his breath. "Is it a kink?"

"Everything's a kink," Liam corrected, as a joke.

"Do you want to go any further?" Theo asked, shuffling on Liam's crotch by accident.

Liam groaned at that movement, then controlled himself. "I-I, uh...no. Sorry."

Okay, he was scared. Not of Theo, just...doing that. He had never had sex before, clearly. Even with Hayden, they did not have penetrated sex.

"Please don't be sorry," Theo began, "I didn't want to either. Just, kiss me — slow or fast — it doesn't matter."

So, Liam did. Slow and fast.

-

"Hello?" Liam answered, as if he didn't know who was calling.

"Hey," Mason said and Liam didn't reply. "You weren't at school. Neither was Theo."

"Before you blame it on him, it was me that wanted to skip school," Liam presumed. He had this cold, sardonic type of tone in his voice. It felt odd on his tongue, to be saying to Mason.

"No, I wasn't, I-" Mason stopped his sentence, taking a deep breath and Liam imagined Mason closing his eyes as he did so. "I miss you. We miss you."

Liam didn't reply again. He had mixed feelings but he couldn't let the out too easily. 

"It's not an excuse but this is new to us, but we'll get used to it. We have to," Mason spoke, motivated.

"Don't get used to it because you have to, but because you want to," Liam said.

"Yeah," Mason agreed. "It's been really lonely without you. I'm sorry we weren't there when you needed us."

"I...I forgive you. Can't stay mad at you for long," Liam told him, chuckling at the end. "Is Corey there?"

"Uh, yeah. Wanna speak to him?" Mason asked.

"Sure."

Liam hears Mason pass the phone to Corey's hand. "Hello?"

"Hey, man," Liam greeted. 

"Liam, I am so, so sor-"

"Listen, Corey: I didn't trust you at first, but now I do because you're not who I thought you were or who you used to be. That's the same with Theo," Liam explained.

"I understand. I was judgemental and horrible," Corey said. "You see the good in people."

Liam was going to say a small thanks, because it really did mean a lot. "This is getting mushy, dude."

Corey laughed. "Sorry. It's good to have you back."

"Same goes to you,"  Liam replied and glanced at his clock. "I should sleep, it's getting late but I'll definitely see you two tomorrow."

"We'll see you and Theo there, bye."

"Bye."

Liam rested his head on his pillow. What a day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book wasn’t my best but I had so much fun writing it. Wolfnap has come to an end, goodnight Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar.

A month passed and Theo expected himself to only have school motivation on the first week however, he had to "confess": he loved school. Every part of it.

Maybe the fact that he was friends with Liam's friends, who used to hate him, made it better.

But he loved learning, which Liam found crazy. That was only because Liam preferred battling abnormal creatures, but Theo also knew Liam enjoyed relaxing as well. Who didn't?

Anyways, Theo sat in chemistry class, copying notes from the board. Most students in the room were fed up that they were stuck with a supply teacher, so they couldn't do an actual chemistry experiment. Theo didn't care because he didn't like chemistry much.

He was focused until the scent of his boyfriend filled his nose. He heard the sound of Liam's voice and someone else's, wondering through the halls.

"How many have you chosen?" the principal asked.

"Three, but I applied to four. Just in case," Liam said.

"Always good. We've had some students that applied to one because they were overly confident. But they never got in," the principal explained and got no reply. "Oh, that wasn't to scare you. You're really prepared."

"Ah, I don't know about that," Liam replied. Theo could picture the small smile on Liam's face.

"Anyways, class is almost over so there's no point in going in. I'll let you go to lunch," the principal said. His shoes tapped against the floor until the noise faded from Theo's ears.

Theo knew Liam was waiting outside for him, so when the bell rang and Liam greeted Theo with their lips pressed together, Theo pulled away to ask, "applied to what?"

Liam paused for a moment, but chuckled. "Colleges. Now, are you buying lunch?"

"B-but it's only the start of the year," Theo said. He quickly followed when Liam started to walk towards the direction of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but applying now means you're prepared for rejection," Liam explained. He stopped at the back of the lunch queue. "I'm in the mood for pizza."

Theo ignored Liam's hunger and carried on his college questioning. "L-Liam, what the hell? I mean, I don't even know how majors work in colleges, let alone what mine is! And what if I can't narrow it down to four colleges like you, I wanna stay with yo-"

Liam shushed Theo by placing his index finger on Theo's lips. Liam held his boyfriend's shoulders and let out a deep breath. "Theo, it's okay. I'll help you. You don't have to pick the same colleges as me, because it is your choice, but maybe we could choose one same college?"

"How about three?" Theo asked, making Liam smile. 

Liam's hand cupped Theo's jaw. "That's my boy. Come on, I'm starving."

-

"So, have you said it yet?" asked Mason, who sat across from Theo and next to Corey. They were in a coffee shop, with Liam at the counter buying more cake.

Theo took a sip of his hot coffee. "Said what?"

Mason opened his mouth, but it seemed like he realised Liam was listening. He pulled a pen out of his backpack and scribbled something down on a tissue. He turned it towards Theo, turning around to check if Liam was coming.

The words "I love you" were neatly written down, making Theo shake his head. Both Mason and Corey gave him a look, but didn't say anything because Liam started to walk over. 

Mason scurried to get the tissue between his hands and harshly blew his nose into it. He scrunched it up into a ball and shoved it into his back pocket. "Oh, god. Sorry, had something in my nose."

Liam nodded, clearly weirded out. He placed the plate of four cupcakes on the table and slid into his and Theo's side of the booth. 

"I was thinking," Corey began, already changing the subject, "about before we came into the pack. When Scott first turned. He's so wise and noble now, but surely he was just like us when it happened."

Theo began to think about when he was first "turned" as if he was bitten. But he wasn't. He was injected with many things, they didn't turn him evil, only supernatural. He grew into the evilness, not having a care in the world. Until now.

"Theo?" Liam asked, snapping Theo out of his thoughts. "You okay there?"

"I was thinking about when the Dread Doctors turned me." Honesty was a good trait, right? Well, he had it either way.

"You don't have to-"

"No, no. I want to," Theo reassured, interrupting Mason. "I didn't know it required so many needles, because I was a kid who didn't understand any of it. Not every werewolf gets support, but I wish I had gotten more, you know?"

"That’s so strong," Corey said, enticed by Theo. 

The purpose of Theo telling the story wasn't to make them pity him. It was to make them understand that even he had gone through the same amount of suffering. That he didn't want it to happen in the first place but it did, against his will.

“No, it’s not.” Theo fidgeted with his hands. “I hurt you all, more than once, and it’s guilt I’m going to live with.”

“It’s not you, Theo. Not anymore,” Liam reassured, wrapping his arm around Theo’s waist.

Liam was pure and Theo needed to hold onto it like it was the last breath of innocent he had ever experienced — who knows, it might be.

“Sorry, it got depressing. I had to tell someone someday,” Theo apologised and then changed the subject, “Anyways, these cakes aren’t going to eat themselves.”

-

He said it by accident.

Well, an accident sounds like he regretted it. He must admit, he didn’t expect himself to say it, but didn’t regret it. 

They were lying in Liam’s bed this time, face-to-face. Liam’s eyes were closed, but Theo’s weren’t. “Fuck, I’m so tired.”

“Sleep,” Theo said. “Don’t worry, I’m here.”

“But you’re not tired...” Liam trailed off.

“Eventually I will be,” Theo reasoned.

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Night, love you.”

Both boys froze. Liam’s chemosignals were all over the place; Theo had no idea what he was feeling. He regretted saying it in the moment, but not after when Liam said,

“Love you to. I-I mean, I love you. If that’s a different meanin-“

“Sh, I love you.”


End file.
